Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
The display industry has rapidly developed information providing devices such as a display device, and recently, many technical challenges have arisen in terms of weight and thickness of the display device.
Among flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely used. However, since the LCD is a non-emissive display device, there is a drawback in that a separate light source such as a backlight is required.
Recently, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) received much attention. The OLED includes two electrodes facing each other, and an organic layer interposed between the electrodes. If holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode meet each other at a light emitting layer to generate an exciton and the exciton is subjected to photo-luminescence quenching, light is generated. The OLED can be applied to various fields including display devices and lighting devices.
A bendable OLED display can be manufactured with a flexible substrate. In this case, wiring can be disconnected and/or characteristics can be deteriorated due to stress in the layers of the OLED display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.